Driven by Dreams
by Sunlight Memory
Summary: Dreams of a young blue-eyed girl drives Edward to leave his home so he can search for her. His friends have to find him before anything happens. AU. Edwin and other parings.
1. Prologue

**Uh. . . I should work on Child Transmutation, but this idea got into my head and wouldn't let go before I had started to write it. **

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and if the characters are very OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Prolouge**

It had been the same dream every time he closed his eyes to sleep for days now. The dream about _that_ girl. He knew he had seen her somewhere else, not only in his dreams. It was like he knew her. Really knew her, not only as a person in his dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Come on, it's not really far," a young golden-haired boy yelled as he ran through the fields of green grass bathed in the sun that shined for the entire summer. __The wind blew gently over the fields, made it look like some sort of an ocean with green water. The sweet smell from all sorts of flowers filled the air, dragged down any other smell. _

_The young boy smiled as he lay down and got hidden by the tall grass. He put his hands under his head and stared at the light-blue sky over him. _

"_Weren't you going to show me something?" Two light-blue eyes stared down into the boy's eyes. Long blonde hair fell down and tickled parts of his face. The face over him was more beautiful than anything else he had seen before. It belonged to a young girl about his age, a girl he couldn't remember the name of, didn't know if he knew her name at all. _

_The boy grinned, before he pulled the girl down beside him on the grass. _

"_It can wait," he said, before returning to stare at the sky over them. The girl looked at him, before she did as the boy. _

"_Look!" she cried out after a while, pointing at a cloud with the same shape as a bird. The two children smiled brightly as they let their gaze follow the bird-cloud. It was so innocent to lie like that, not doing anything else than let their eyes wander along all the clouds on the sky. _

_Then, the fields around the boy disappeared. The smell from the flowers and the wind faded away, along with the blue sky. Even the girl. _

_The boy rose from the ground and looked all around himself. He couldn't find her anywhere. He could feel the panic rise inside his chest as the darkness came closer and closer, leaving him surrounded by the dark. _

_He wanted to scream, yell, in fear as something twisted itself around his legs, grabbing an unbreakable hold on him. _

"_Find me," a voice whispered. _

"_Find me."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Golden eyes opened too fast for the owner. It took his mind a few minutes to catch up with them.

A fifteen, close to sixteen, year old boy sat up in the bed. He laid his arms around his legs while he let his eyes wander through the room.

Dark curtains kept the sunlight outside of the room while he slept, let the rest of the room fall in completely darkness.

The boy rose from the bed and walked slowly toward the curtains. He pulled them away from the window, and let the sun discover the room, lighting up everywhere around him.

The sunlight made the boy's golden hair glow like pure gold as if flowed its way down his back. It weren't too long, but longer than most boys usual kept their hair.

The boy made his way over to the bed again. Once he sat down, he started to braid his hair, leaving only two bangs to hang down around his face.

While he did this, the feeling of steel touching his skin, his neck, almost sent shivers down his spine. It had been like that for the last five, almost six, years. Always the same reaction.

When he was done with the braid, he held his hands up in front of his face. One of them, the left one, was normal, with flesh and blood and bone. Completely human.

The other wasn't like that. It was cold, without feeling. A metal arm, automail. A symbol of his biggest mistake, along with his left leg.

The boy was lost in thought for some seconds, before he consider falling asleep again. It was early anyway, if he looked outside. The rest of the house would wake up soon anyway, so he could always sleep 'till that.

But something told him he would have to dream one of those creepy dreams again if he closed his eyes and relaxed. If it was something the boy really didn't need at the moment, it was yet another weird dream, or nightmare.

He sighed, before he rose from the bed again. The boy grabbed his clothes from a chair that stood right next to the bed, and went inside the bathroom to get dressed.

When he came out again, he was dressed in completely black clothes, except from the pair of snow-white glovers he had on his hands, mostly to cover up the automail.

The boy pulled a book out from the bookshelf next to the bathroom-door, and sat down on the couch to read it.

The time slipped past faster than he had expected, and soon someone knocked on his bedroom-door.

"Brother, are you awake yet? Its breakfast soon," a voice called out. The boy put the book on the table in front of the couch and stood up.

"I'm coming, Al!" the boy said as he hurried over to the door. All the way over, he hoped the dreams would stop, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something soon was going to happen. Something that should not happen for anything in the whole world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I will update the story if enough people like it^^ I don't mind people telling me about my grammar-mistakes, so if you fin****d someone, feel free to tell me:) Hope you like the story so far (I know it's only a beginning, but still. . .)^^**


	2. Leaving

**I'm updating because my friend told me to do so. . . She can be scary . Anyway, I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. **

**Chapter 1**

The big Manor right outside the little village of Resembool was every girl's dream-house. With it's big and wonderful gardens, and beautiful decorated rooms.

Or at least it had been that way when Lady Trisha still had been alive. The house still beamed of light and glory, but not in the same way. The gardens were still wonderful, but only because the family's two sons didn't want one of their mother's favorite places to fade away.

Many of the rooms were no longer used, and only a few persons still lived in the house. The Elric-brothers, their Teacher, the teacher's husband and sometimes the boys' father. Everyone knew Van Hohenheim traveled much, and only showed up at the Manor two or three times in the year.

Not many people knew what was going on inside the house, either. One day, shortly after Trisha Elric's death, the oldest son, Edward, had stopped showing up in the village. He had started to come down there again almost a year later, always together with his younger brother. Someone said he had been very ill, other said he had been away, traveled the world just like his father, while yet others there again said he had been too depressed to come down to buy the things he needed. But one thing was for sure; since that time, the older of the two brothers had always been wearing gloves on his hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the moment, Edward was sitting around the table together with the three others inhabitants of the manor. His brother, Alphonse, had almost dragged him downstairs earlier that morning, even if the other boy had been awake for more hours than the youngest.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Edward?" his teacher, Izumi Curtis, asked. The woman's dreadlocks were pulled back in a ponytail, while her dark eyes traveled all over Edward. The boy was glad his father had picked her as their teacher. Izumi was maybe very strict, but she was good. Very good. She knew her stuff better than most people.

Edward rested his eyes on the plate in front of him. He wasn't very hungry. That was new. Usual, he was hungry all the time. Maybe it was because of the dreams?

"Yeah," he answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brother, are you sure you are okay?" Alphonse looked at his brother over the edge of the book he was reading. Edward was paler than usual, and thinner. It was like he didn't get enough sleep and food. When he thought about it, he hadn't seen his brother eat much in days, maybe weeks. It all had started that day. The day Edward had woken up screaming, yelling that they couldn't take her. At first they had thought he had been dreaming of his mother again, like he had so many times earlier, but there were parts that didn't fit that theory and Edward wouldn't talk about it when they got him to calm down.

Alphonse pulled his hand through his light brown hair. It wasn't his fault that his brother couldn't take care of himself. If somebody didn't tell Edward to come down to eat, he would go the entire day without food. Just sitting inside his room, or out in one of the gardens, reading all the books he got his hands on.

"Yes, Al, I'm okay," Edward said for the fourth time that day.

Before his brother got the change to answer, Edward rose from the chair he had been sitting in.

"I'm going down to the village, wanna come?" he said while heading toward the door.

"Nah, I'm staying here. Teacher said she needed some help with the dinner. Just be back by eight, okay?" Edward grinned as he disappeared out of the door.

"Will do," with that, the door closed, left Alphonse alone in their house's big library.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward wandered down the old roads of Resembool. The village was old, but not too old. Since it lay as far away from any other cities or villages as it did, it had everything it needed.

Before he even knew where he was going, the boy stood outside of the graveyard. Without thinking, he stepped inside it and went toward his mother's grave.

When he reached it, he just stood there. The boy's golden eyes were locked on all the flowers that rested on the grave. He had no one to give at the moment, hadn't thought about stopping to buy some.

After some minutes, Edward turned around and walked away, toward the village once again. This time with his mother's face dancing behind his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked until someone stopped him, an arm dragging his head under someone's arm.

"Hey, Chief, haven't seen you in a while," a voice said over him. The boy looked up, and found Jean Havoc standing over him. The man worked as a police-man in the little village.

Not that they really needed a police here, but it made people feel safer.

Edward knew most of people in the police for the village. They often came to the Manor to ask question and stuff, and Edward had made friends among them. Jean being one of them.

The boy showed the man's arm away, and stood as tall as he was.

"Haven't been able to leave the Manor before now," the boy answered. It was true; it had rained for almost a week, until it stopped last night. The weather had made his automail hurt, so he had decided to stay inside 'till it got better.

"Okay. But you have missed something big!"

"You got dumped again?"

"How's that big?!" It wasn't an unknown thing that Jean weren't able to keep a girlfriend for more than a day. His boss, Roy Mustang, usual took them away from him very soon after they had started to see each other.

How it was possible that it still was an undated girl in the entire village, was something Edward couldn't understand when he listened to who many those two had dated.

"No, I got a new girlfriend! And I have been dating her for a couple of days now!"

"Good for you. How long 'till Mustang finds it out?"

"He won't be able to take this girl! She really loves me!"

"It shouldn't happen to be that girl, should it?" Edward pointed at a girl that walked along with Roy Mustang. Jean's face dropped. He said a fast Farwell to Edward, and almost ran toward the two newcomers.

Edward just shook his head, and started to walk back to the Manor. The village was just too weird sometimes.

He had almost reached the front-door when a voice started to ring inside his head.

"_Find me. You promised! You let me leave, and you promised to find me again! You have always kept your promises!" _the girl's voice, he realized, before everything became black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he opened his eyes again, Edward laid in his bed. It was dark outside, around midnight.

How had he gotten here? Someone must have found him outside and carried him in.

It didn't matter. He knew now what he had to do.

And while the night kept all of the people in Resembool trapped inside their dreams, a small shadow disappeared into the woods that surrounded the village.

The only thing that showed that someone had left the village was an open window in the Elric-Manor, a window with a rope that reached all the way to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you like it^^ Reviews m****akes updates faster.**


	3. Let the Fun Begin

**First of all, I want to thank for the review/alerts/favorites^^ Those really made me want to keep updating the story!**

**This chapter gave me problems-.-' I'm sorry if it is really bad!**

**I'm sorry if the writing is horrible and the characters are OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**Chapter 2**

**Let the Fun Begin**

Alphonse knew something was wrong the moment he woke up in the morning. The house was always quiet at that time, even if someone already was up, but that morning. . . It was too quiet.

Maybe it only was a result from the day before, when they had found his brother unconscious right in front of the door. That had scared him a lot, 'till his teacher told him everything was fine, and that his brother just needed some sleep.

Maybe he just thought the house seemed and sounded more quietly. He hoped it was that one; nothing could be wrong, right? But then again, that was what he had been thinking _that_ day.

The boy got dressed, and left his bedroom without thinking more about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was when he passed his brother's room that the feeling came back. The feeling of that something didn't fit.

Alphonse stopped, and knocked on the door. Nothing.

Maybe Edward was asleep and didn't hear him knock?

Another try. Still silence was his answer.

"Brother?" he called out, worried about the older of the two Elric-brothers. When he didn't get an answer this time either, the boy opened the door in a hurry, afraid that something had happened.

The sight that met his eyes was not the one he had hoped for. An open window said more than words could, just as much as an empty bedroom had said all those years ago.

The boy ran out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where his teacher and her husband prepared breakfast. Breakfast for four, not three.

"Ah, there you are, Alphonse. Can you go and get your brother? I bet his hungry, since he missed dinner yesterday," Izumi said without turning around to greet her student, didn't give Alphonse the chance to speak first.

"Teacher! Brother's gone!" the boy cried out as fast as he got the chance. Sig, Izumi's husband, froze, while his wife turned around to look at her student.

"What did you say, Alphonse?" she asked, not really believing him. If this was her stupid apprentice's way to get more time for reading, she would rip him apart when she got the chance to do so.

"Brother's gone! He's not in his bed room, and the window had a rope!" Izumi and Sig stared at each other, before they ran upstairs and into the older brother's bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward felt bad for leaving his family behind. Maybe he should have asked first? No, his teacher would never have let him do it. Not his brother either.

If he left a note, they would just caught up with him and bring him home. But he couldn't do that. He had to find _her_ first. The girl from his dreams. The girl he didn't remember the name of.

Before that, he couldn't go home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Do you even know where to find me?" The girl's blue eyes stared into his golden. _

"_No." A simple answer. No, he didn't know where to find her. She had never told him where she was. _

_The girl smiled. _

"_Where would you go if you were me?" _

"_I don't know." A laugh. A simple laugh from a beautiful voice. _

"_Wake up, Ed. You have a long road in front of you!"_

"_But. . ."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

". . . Where do I find you?" Edward muttered as he started to wake up from the sleep he had fallen in to.

The moon had already disappeared and given its place to the rising sun. The forest around him was bathed in sunlight, making green light flow all around, dancing around the new flowers that grew on the ground.

The boy got up, and picked up his small suitcase. Inside it was everything he needed for the road; money, books, clothes, a little food he had borrowed from the kitchen before he left – the boy wondered if Izumi had found out about it yet; she had a huge control on everything inside the kitchen – and a map over the country.

Without looking back toward the place he had left, Edward started to walk again. Away from the rising sun and toward the falling moon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse stared angry at the people that had arrived inside the hall. Very soon, most of them were going to leave so that they could look for his missing brother. _His_ missing brother. So why couldn't he come with them?!

Because Izumi said so. Because Izumi didn't want both of them to disappear. He knew that was the reason.

While everybody was busy trying to find out where the boy could have gone, Alphonse sneaked up into his room. And when the people that were _allowed_ to search left the Manor and the town, the youngest of the Elric-brothers followed in their shadow. He would let them see him after some days, when he knew they were safe out of town and far away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One pair of footsteps could be heard in the underground of Amestris' capital, Central. Then, they stopped, and a shadow showed up in front of a big chair.

"So, any news from Resembool?" a voice asked from the chair. A grin was showed on the shadows face.

"The oldest brother has left his childhood-home. I saw him run away into the forest late last night."

"Do you know why?"

"No."

"I wonder. . . Find him and bring him here. And don't let anyone get to know where the boy went. Not his teacher, not his brother, and most of all, not his father." The grin appeared again.

"Easy enough."

"Now, my son, don't get too high."

"I don't get high. That's the other one."

"Get your siblings to help you. I think all of you are needed when it comes to catch that boy." The shadow smiled a really smile.

"Let the fun begin."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you like****d it^^ If you have any questions, just ask^^ Reviews makes me update faster. **


	4. Trouble

**First of all, I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter, and put it on your alerts/favorites-list^^ **

**Thanks to Midnight Hikari, I now got a cool nickname for the girl in Edward's dreams (I don't want to say who she is yet, even if most of you already knowXD), I only need the permission to use it first. So, Midnight Hikari, do I have the permission to use it? Pretty please?**

**And by the way, there's something you should check out in the A/N on the bottom ****if you like the story;) Please don't hate me for it!**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

**I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. **

**Chapter 3**

**Trouble**

Alphonse had been following the searching-party for four days. He hardly slept at night; afraid that they may disappear if he didn't woke up before them.

The people he followed travelled fast. Maybe they knew something he did not? Secrets weren't uncommon when it came to the Elric-family. Maybe Teacher had told them something very important?

He followed them closely, not close enough to hear what they talked about, but close enough to see which way the walked. It would have been hard if it wasn't for that the group in front of him followed the road that leaded through the forest, which gave him a chance to hide behind the trees and in the deep of the forest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all knew. They didn't know the whole truth, but they knew that the Elric-brothers were in danger if they left the Manor alone.

Van Hohenheim, the boys' father, had told them himself, had explained that an enemy rested not far away, always waiting for a chance to take the boys. To use them for something.

That was one of the reasons the man always travelled; he tried to find the enemy so that they couldn't hurt his family.

Roy Mustang sighed. He had known Hohenheim since he was a young boy and learned alchemy under Riza Hawkeye's father. The man used to come there and discuss things with his teacher, mostly alchemy, but also about something that involved the whole country.

After his teacher's death, he hadn't seen the man in years, before he showed up at Roy's house a late night some days after Lady Trisha's death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The night was gentle and calm, a perfect beginning of the warm summer that came toward them. _

_Roy sat inside his living-room together with some of his friends from the police. They had all wanted to be a part of the military, but none of them wanted to leave the little village they were born in, so they had ended up joining the police in the village instead. _

_Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman and Kain Fuery were playing a game of cards while Riza Hawkeye and Roy watched them when they heard the knock on the door. Roy got up and opened the door, only to find his teacher's old friend standing there. _

"_Hello, Roy," the man said. Roy greeted him back, before he let the man in. _

_They had all heard about the death of Lady Trisha, Hohenheim's wife. They had even been in her funeral. The woman had always been kind to everyone, so it would have been hard for the Elric-family to lose her._

"_Can I trust you?" the man asked, looking over the group of people sitting in the living-room. _

_They all nodded. This had to be important if the man came to them, since he never ever came down to the village. _

"_I have to travel away for some time. Can you look out for my sons while I am away?"_

"_Why?" Jean asked, putting the questions they all asked themselves into words. _

"_There is someone out there, trying to catch them and use them for bad things. . . They are safe as long as they stay in the village and the Manor." The group looked at each other again, before they nodded a second time that day. _

"_We will."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was that promise who had driven the group out on the chase after the boy. That and the friendship all of them had made with the boy over the years.

It was just two things that didn't fit; Edward would never do anything without telling his brother about it and why the boy would leave in the first place.

Did it have anything to do with the boy's disappearing some years ago shortly after Lady Trisha's death and his father's leaving? He hadn't left the Manor that time, but did this have anything to do with it? Maybe, maybe not. They would never know if they didn't catch the boy before it was too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Still don't know where to look?" Blue eyes smiled friendly to him. The golden-eyed boy shook his head. _

"_No." _

"_Is not that hard." _

"_Can't you just tell it?" A headshake was the answer he got. _

"_Not before you go in the wrong direction."_

"_So I am on the right way?" The blond girl nodded. _

"_But. . . You need to hurry." _

_Blue eyes turned into green ones, blond hair became brown. Blood came out over the red lips, made them even redder. _

"_You did it wrong. . ."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy shot up from the bed he slept in, wide awake. Not again. Not yet another one of those dreams.

He pulled his legs, both the real and the fake one, close to his body and hid his face behind them. The automail hurt. It had only been luck that made him find this small town before the bad weather came. Only been luck that leaded him to the town's only inn.

The sleep started to claim him again, and soon the boy fell onto the bed again, fast asleep.

Unseen and unknown by anyone, a black thing pulled back over the bed and became one with the shadows in the corner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse was sure he had kept them close in sight. Then why were they gone now? They had been in front of him only a second earlier! Now he had to look for them as well. Maybe he should had let himself been seen earlier? Then he most likely would have been with them.

In the moment he came around a corner in the forest, a person blocked his path.

A short but big man dressed in black clothes with red stripes.

The man grinned.

"Found you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy and his group where about to split up so they could look on a bigger place when two persons showed up in front of them.

The first one was a woman with dark hair and violet eyes, dressed in a black dress.

The second was not very unlike a palm-tree, with green hair pointing out like a palm-tree's leaf. Like the woman, this one also had violet eyes, but was dressed in a skirt with a very girly T-shirt.

Both of them smiled widely when they got their eyes on the group.

"Just give up already," the woman said. Riza let her hand fell to the place she kept her gun.

"It's not like we would let you find the Elric-boy!" the two newcomers attacked, but before they got even close enough, Riza fired a shot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ **

**I'm sorry to say that it probably won't be any updates before Sunday next week. I am going on a holiday^^ The reason I am saying 'probably', is because I don't know if it is internet there. If it is, I would update as fast as I get the chance to. **

**Please leave a review. They makes me want to write more of this story^^ **


	5. A New Ally and An Unknown enemy

**Finally back in town! I hope the chapter becomes worth the waiting, and I am so sorry for leaving you to wait for so long! **

**Before we go to the story, I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter, and put it on your alerts/favorites-list^^ That really makes me update the story!^^**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and if the characters are very OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 4**

**A New Ally and An Unknown Enemy**

"_You really don't remember at all? Don't even remember what I love to do?" Those blue eyes stared at him in disappointment. The boy looked at the beach underneath them. For once the dream had not taken him to the fields of Resembool. _

"_No, I don't," he whispered back. For some reason, he felt bad for not remembering the girl at all. Why was it so important for him to find her? _

_A sad smile flashed over the girl's lips. _

"_Come on! It's not that hard!" The boy was about to answer, but before he got that far, he started to wake up from the dream that kept him captured. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why can you never say where you are?" Edward asked himself the moment he woke up for the second time that night.

"It isn't that hard!" he sighed in irritation, and rose from the bed so he could get ready for the long road ahead of him.

The boy packed the few things he had taken out of the suit-case, and left the inn he had stayed at for the night. Little did he know that most of his friends were looking for him and that they were in danger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The strange woman fell to the ground with blood leaking from a bullet-wound in the middle of her forehead.

Most of the group couldn't stop staring. It was kind of weird, they had just started their journey, and already people didn't want them to find the boy. And now they had to kill one just because she stepped in their way. But then again, all those years ago, Hohenheim had told them that they most likely would have to fight these people if one of his sons ran away. And that they most likely would have to kill them.

Before they could do anything, the woman rose from the ground. Alive and without the bullet-wound.

"Don't think it is that easily," she smiled evilly, before she and her companion got ready to fight them again. The group got their weapons ready, still in shock from how the woman had recovered from the injury, even without a single mark.

"_Lust! Envy! I found the boy!"_ a voice called out over them, fast enough for none of them to start the battle. The two newcomers flashed them a bitter grin, before they turned around and started to walk away from them.

"Maybe next time. . . Next time we would kill you for sure!"

The small group couldn't help but stare after the attackers that now ran away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The big man attacked before Alphonse even got the chance to do a thing. He didn't even expect the man to attack.

After all, he hadn't done a thing, except from looking for his brother.

A punch hit him before he could get away. It was hardly a punch, but still one.

"You asked for it!" the boy said and drew a fast transmutation-circle on the ground under them. Alchemy was one thing he really could do.

The man got captured in a cage, but broke out of it as easy as he had gotten caught. He went forward against the boy again, and didn't stop before he was right in front of him. The thing that stopped the man was a punch the boy threw at him before he could get the chance to attack hard enough.

Still the man sent the boy crushing into the ground, knocked unconscious by the attack.

The man grinned and was about to throw a final hit, when a shadow jumped over him and stood between the man and the boy. The newcomer stopped and stared at him for a few seconds.

"There's something weird about you. . ." the shadow said. The man stared at the newcomer for a couple of minutes, before it got ready for yet another attack. But before the attack was completed, two more persons came toward them. One of them called out for the attacker, and he turned to follow them, leaving the shadow and the knocked out boy alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse blinked a couple of times before he could open his eyes so that he could see his surroundings. He had expected to see the man or probably something else, not stare into two dark eyes. A small girl pulled away from him faster than he had ever seen anyone do before.

The girl had black hair that fell down around her, creating an aura of mystery together with her dark eyes. Her clothes looked like nothing he had ever seen before in Resembool or in the schoolbooks at his home. She was like taken out of a fairytale.

The girl didn't need to say anything for him to understand that she had saved him from the man.

"Thank you," he whispered with a small smile on him lips. The girl blushed, before she nodded friendly.

"My name is Mei Chang, nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Alphonse Elric," the boy answered and gave her his hand to shake. She took it, shook it two times, before she let go and went toward a small fire she had made. Alphonse looked at her for a little while, before a question rose inside him.

"Ah. . . Mei? What are you doing so far into the forest all alone?" he asked. The girl turned toward him and looked him over before she answered.

"I'm looking for something, and I am not all alone. Xiao Mei is with me!" just to prove a point, the girl lifted up a small black and white cat-like animal that had been sleeping beside the fire.

"Oh. . ."

"And what brings you out in this forest, Mr. Alphonse?" Mei asked.

"I'm looking for my brother. He just left the house without a word to anyone. There is another group of people on the same job, but they don't know my brother as good as I do, so I have to help them find him."

"What does your brother look like? Maybe I have walked beside him on my travel here."

"He has golden hair in a braid or a ponytail, golden eyes, dressed most likely in black and red clothes, or brown and white. Not very tall. By the way, where are you from?" The girl smiled brightly.

"I'm from Xing! The country across the desert. Hmm. . . Golden hair and golden eyes. Yeah, I have seen a boy like that, some days ago, in a village not far from here. He was pretty small, when you say it. Maybe he was your brother?"

"Most likely. Do you think you could tell me the way to this village?"

Mei smiled again.

"Better; I can show you, if I remember the way myself."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ I hope it didn't suck too much-.-'**

**Reviews makes me keep writing the story^^**


	6. Clues

**First of all, thank you so much for all the reviews/favorites/alerts I got on the last chapter! But for some reason my computer won't let me answer the reviews T.T I have tried to fix the problem for some time now, but still no luck…-.-'**

**Anyway, onto the story!**

**I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. **

**Chapter 5**

**Clues**

Izumi had been mad, no, not mad, furious, when she found out that her youngest apprentices had left the house too. She had promised their father that she would keep them safe, and they had made her unable to keep her promise when they ran away. First the oldest, then the youngest. She didn't know who she wanted to yell at the most; Edward for starting the whole thing or Alphonse for following his stupid brother.

The woman had to find the two brothers. After all, the group going after Edward didn't knew Alphonse had disappeared too.

"Honey!" she called out to her husband. Sig appeared inside the room before she even got to wonder how far away he was.

"We have to go after the children. They are in danger out there, and even if Mustang and his group finds them, they don't know the enemy as good as we do," she said while she got up from the chair she had been sitting in, and started to walk toward their bedroom. Her husband hurried after his wife, and helped her gather the things they needed for the trip.

When they left the Manor, only a note was left behind to tell Hohenheim what had happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Still no clue about where I am?" the girl's voice called through the fields of grass. _

"_You haven't said it yet," the boy answered. After all, she should know that she hadn't told him. If only he could remember her name. That would make things easier, a lot easier. He knew he had known her in his past, but he just couldn't remember. Not her name, not her face, not what she liked to do. It was like somebody had gone inside him and deleted all his memories of her, and now was the time he could get them back. _

_The girl flashed him a sweet smile, and said the name of the place where he could find her. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mei, are you sure you saw my brother in this town?" Alphonse asked the girl as they walked along one of the roads in a small town. The girl nodded. She had seen a boy matching Alphonse's description about his brother in that town. Maybe he had already left?

The young girl ran up to a man standing near them.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where the inn is?" Mei asked. If they were going to find Alphonse's brother, they could start with asking at the town's inn.

"Over there," the man answered and pointed toward a different road close to them. The girl thanked him, and dragged Alphonse over to the street.

"If I saw your brother here, he should have stayed at the inn, right?" she smiled to the boy. Alphonse found himself smiling to the girl. He didn't knew much about her, except from the fact that she was just some years younger than him, not really a big age-different, yet again he found himself thinking of her as a friend.

Before the boy even knew what was going on, the girl had asked the owner of the inn about his brother and gotten an answer:

"Your brother left this inn earlier in the morning. That means we are not that much behind him!" Alphonse stopped to think over this. Did she mean she wanted to help him find Edward? He had only known her a day, but he knew he didn't want her to leave just yet.

"Mei, do you want to help me find him?" he found himself asking. The girl's face lighted up with a big and sweet smile, and the boy got the answer he wanted.

"Of course! I'm already helping you, am I not?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had decided to split up the group. After all, it was no use that six persons traveled around on one place looking for a fifteen-year-old boy. They would find him faster if they split up. And when they found him, they would try to find the others.

Riza was still in shock from the attack earlier that day. What had attacked them? And how could the woman survive a bullet in the middle of her forehead?

On the outside, she didn't let the shock show as she walked together with Roy and Jean. All that counted was to find the missing Elric-boy. She had met the boy a lot of times in the past, and like all the others in the group, she too had promised Hohenheim to keep his sons out of trouble. And by the sound Izumi had had in her voice when she asked them to look for him, it was important to find him fast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward smiled as he walked from the town he had slept in for the night. The sun was about to rise in front of him, both literally and in luck. Finally he had a direction and a town to travel to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young girl picked up the last part she missed to complete the automail-arm she was working on. This was her way of living; making automail and helping people. She had done it ever since her grandmother and she arrived in Rush Valley. Rush Valley, the best place for an automail-engineer to work and live at.

The girl pushed some of her blond hair out of the way for her blue eyes before she continued to work on her master piece. Nothing could distract her from her work, not even all the weird dreams she had had for a while now, about some familiar, yet unknown, boy calling out to her, telling the girl that he would find her.

The sound of the doorbell got her to leave her work. Even if it was important to complete the automail, it could always be one of her regulars on the door. But what she saw when she opened the door was something she had never expected.

Three uniform-dressed military-officers stood in front of her, all three of them pointing at her with guns.

"Miss Rockbell, you will be coming with us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you like****d it!^^ **

**Reviews makes me write more of the story.**


	7. Finding Blue Eyes

**Thank you all for all the reviews/alerts/favorites on the story/last chapter! Unfortunately, my computer still don't want to give me the chance to reply! But they really got me to write faster! **

**By the way, we have a new paring in the story too! And it is. . . AlMei! Why? Because I think it is sweet, and it is pretty easy to see that they have feelings for each other. Don't hate me for that . **

**Anyway, I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 6**

**Finding Blue Eyes**

Luckily, it wasn't far from the town Edward had been in and Rush Valley. According to the owner of the inn, it would only take about five hours to walk. That meant he soon would be able to find the girl in his dreams.

Soon the dreams would stop.

Soon he would know the name of the girl he had started to call Blue Eyes in his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Rockbell was sure about one thing; she didn't like the officers standing on her doorstep. Not at all.

One of the officers made a move to grab her, and the girl pulled out a hidden wrench she always kept close. Once he got close enough, she hit him with it. Hard.

That was maybe not so very clever, since while the first officer felt to the ground, one of the two other officers moved and grabbed her arms from behind. How he even got inside the house with her standing in the doorway, was something she couldn't understand.

"Attacking a military-officer? You really are in trouble, girl."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse and Mei were about to leave the town they knew Edward had been in, when the owner of the town's inn came running toward them.

"You are looking for that golden-haired boy, right?" he asked. The two of them nodded and waited for the man to continue.

"Before he left, he asked me about the way to Rush Valley. You would probably be able to find him there." Alphonse and Mei exchanged a smile, before they started to head off again.

"Thank you so much!" they called out over their shoulders as the two of them ran out of the town. The owner stared after them, before he called out once more.

"HEY! If you are going to Rush Valley, it is the other way!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izumi and Sig ran all they had to try to catch up with either Alphonse or the other group. They were days in front of them, but through the years, the husband and wife had learned a lot about how to take in those days. The only problem was that if Izumi pushed herself too far, she would start throwing up blood. A result from a mistake she did many years before the two of them started to work at the Elric-Manor.

From a farm not very far outside the small village, they bought two horses. Riding would make it easier to catch up with the people in front of them.

Soon, they had left behind a road that would take days by walking. And not long after that, they heard voices talking inside the deeps of the forest.

"Mustang told us to follow the road 'till we got to the nearest town!" a familiar voice yelled.

"But what if the nearest town isn't before many days? I'm sure Edward would have picked another road," this voice was also familiar. Just like the first one.

"When we reach the town, we can ask if he has passed through or not. If not, we can go back and try to catch up with Mustang, Hawkeye and Havoc again. If he has, we will only follow the way he used," yet another familiar voice.

Izumi and Sig exchanged a look, before they got out in front of the three men.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he had thought about what he would see once he reached Rush Valley, this was really not the thing he had expected.

A girl was being taken away by military-officers, and not only _a_ girl, but Blue Eyes, the girl from his dreams.

Edward rushed forward before he even got to think about what he was doing. While he got closer, memories started to travel through his head. Memories of a girl he used to play with when he was younger, a friend who had moved away because of the war. And this friend was Blue Eyes. Once he got close enough for the girl to listen, he opened his mouth and shouted her real name, a name he had just remembered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Rockbell stopped struggling against the military-officers once she heard someone shouting her name.

"WINRY!" She turned her head, and her eyes felt on a golden-haired boy that came running toward her. The boy who, in her dreams, had told her he would find her. The boy she had known from her childhood. A friend she had forgotten 'till this moment. She started to struggle against the officers again, but that didn't stop them from throwing her inside the military-carriage they had standing outside of her house.

"EDWARD!" she called out to her long forgotten friend. She had remembered his name in the moment her eyes felt on him. Had remembered a promise he gave her before she left Resembool at the age of four. The promise of that he would find her again.

Her eyes followed him as the boy challenged the three officers.

One of them took a step back to keep her inside the carriage, while the two others got ready to attack the boy. Edward pulled into an even faster run and soon he had hit one of the officers with his right hand in the middle of the jaw.

The officer felt to the ground, and could only watch as his companion was knocked down in the same way. The little brat was sure giving them problem.

The second officer got up as fast as he saw the boy turn around to face the last one of them. This was the boy they had been asked to look for. This boy was the whole reason they had tried to take the girl. He grinned as he got close to the boy from behind. Not a sound was made, not one person saw the officer before it was too late. He pulled out his gun and shot the boy in his left shoulder. The boy cried out in pain, before he was knocked out by the man behind him, leaving his mind to swim in a dark place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mei stopped once she and her new friend got inside the town of Rush Valley. In front of them stood a carriage surrounded by three military-officers, two of them were busy lifting a short boy inside the carriage. It was obvious that the boy was unconscious, or else he would probably not been threw inside the carriage that freely.

But it wasn't because of the carriage she stopped; it was because of the boy the officers were lifting. She had seen him before, in the town they had left five hours earlier. It was the boy that matched Alphonse's description of his brother.

Before Alphonse could do anything – she was sure he had seen the scene and knew that his brother was in trouble -, the girl had dragged him into an alley close to the place they were standing.

"Mei! Let me go! Brother. . ." he didn't get the chance to say more before Mei laid one of her hands over his mouth.

"Alphonse, if you go out there, you might get taken too!" she cried out, not letting go of his arm. Her new friend meant too much for her to let him go just like that.

The horse-dragged carriage passed them as the girl fought to keep her friend in one place. Once it was far out in the distance, Mei finally let go of Alphonse. The boy sunk to his knees. He had been so close to finding his brother, only for him to be dragged away once again. He knew Mei was right when she said he too would have been taken, knew that that would only have made the situation worse. After all, not only would one of the persons who could save his brother been taken by the same persons who had taken his brother, but he would also had to leave Mei. Leave his new friend in a country she didn't even know.

The girl smiled softly to him, before she opened her mouth.

"Come on! Maybe someone knows where the carriage is heading!" she said, pulling her friend up to his feet again.

"That won't be a problem," an unknown voice said from the end of the alley, and a shadow felt over the two children.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ **

**Reviews makes me write more. **


	8. Heading for Central

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Unluckily, school starts up again soon, and before that I have a lot of things to fix, so the updates won't come out every day anymore, I think. I will try to update again as fast as I can. **

**Anyway, on to the chapter!**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 7**

**Heading for Central**

Roy had been almost shocked when he saw Alphonse and a young girl hide in the shadows of an alley not far inside the town of Rush Valley. He hadn't thought the boy would follow them on their hunt after his brother, hadn't thought Izumi would allow it.

As soon as a carriage passed through the street, Riza, Jean and himself ran over to the alley. Once they got close enough, they could hear the two children talk to each other.

The girl said something about finding out where the carriage was heading.

Why would they want to know where the carriage was heading? Roy had gotten a look on it in the moment it had passed by. One of the military's carriage, used to bring prisoners from a place to Central Prison.

"That won't be a problem," the man said once they got in front of the alley. The two children froze, before they tipped their heads back and looked up at them.

"Mister Mustang, Mister Havoc, Miss Hawkeye!" Alphonse said while he shot up from the ground he had been sitting at.

"Hey, Al. What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in Resembool?" Jean asked. The boy stared at the ground, before he looked up again.

"I have to find Brother. He always gets himself in trouble," the boy answered. The young girl grabbed a hold on his arm and held on tight. Maybe she was a little afraid of the newcomers?

"Why are you wondering about the carriage anyway?" Roy had been wondering about that since the girl said they should find out where it was heading.

Alphonse and the girl exchanged a look.

"Brother was taken inside it. By military-officers. Do you know where it is heading?" at first they could hear the sound of sadness in the boy's voice, but it was quickly replaced with something they hadn't heard in a while. Fear, perhaps?

"Central. . . Central Prison," Riza answered before her friends got the chance. It took a while before all the words finally felt into them. Edward had been taken by the military. Taken to Central Prison. Right in front of them.

"But there is something that doesn't fit. Brother would never have been taken just like that. It has to be something else in it," Alphonse pointed out after a while of silence. Riza thought it over for some seconds, before she left them and walked to some of the people standing in the street, staring after the carriage that had just left the town.

When she came back to them, she had a weird look on her face.

"It was girl there, a mechanic. Appearntly she was being taken away for an unknown reason, when Edward came and tried to help her. The whole thing made both the children being taken away," Riza said.

"Did they tell you the girl's name?" Jean asked.

"Winry Rockbell." Alphonse's mouth dropped it the moment he heard the name.

"Rockbell? You mean a member of the family that moved from Resembool many years back?" Roy did remember the surname.

"Winry, Brother and I were good friends before she moved. Maybe Brother knew she was in trouble and tried to find her?" Alphonse asked himself about.

"So. . . How many of you are coming to Central to save them?" Roy asked, and earned a bunch 'me' from everyone in the alley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Edward felt when he started to wake up was pain. Pain from the bullet wound.

The boy opened his eyes, and the only thing he could see was more darkness. Like he hadn't had enough of that while he had been conscious.

"Edward?" a small voice whispered from someplace inside the darkness. The voice he had heard so many times in his dreams. Winry.

"W. . . Wi. . . Winry?" the boy tried to get up from the place he was laying, but nothing in his body would cooperate. First then did he feel the rope that bound his hands to the thing he was laying on.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, worry and fear in her voice.

"Ye. . . Yeah," he managed to say. At least Winry sounded alright. He didn't think they had hurt her.

"Wh. . . Where. . . Are. . . We?"

"Central Prison. Edward, are you sure you are okay? You don't sound like you are," Winry's voice was still full of worry.

"I. . ." He swallowed before he continued.

"I'm okay. Don't. . . Worry." The boy could almost feel his consciousness slip away again. The last thing he heard before the darkness claimed him once again was the girl's frightened voice telling him to talk to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three children ran around among the green fields outside of Resembool. The first of them, the only girl, stopped. She waited faithfully for he__r friends to catch up with her, before she lay down in the tall grass. Her friends followed her closely, laying down beside her. _

"_You know. My parents, grandmother and I move tomorrow," she said sadly. _

"_But we will always be friends, right?" the youngest of them asked. _

"_Of course! We will meet again, I'm sure about it!" the girl answered him. _

"_And if not, I will find you, wherever you go, Winry," the oldest of the two boys said. The girl smiled widely. _

"_You promise, Ed?" she asked him. The boy flashed her a charming smile, before he rose from the grass they had been laying on. _

"_I promise you that, Winry!" he said promising. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked i****t^^ **

**Reviews makes the next chapter show up faster^^**


	9. More Trouble

**Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/favorites! Here's the next chapter! **

**I think there is something wrong with it, but I can't find out what-.-' **

**Anyway. . . **

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 8**

**More Trouble**

The road from Rush Valley to Central took only a day to complete. And that was only because they hadn't stopped for the entire trip. Alphonse and Mei spent the trip talking about everything and nothing, except from the capturing of Alphonse's older brother. They did so to keep the motivation up, not letting their thoughts rest on one thing for the entire walk.

The adults did almost the same, but differently from the children, they made a plan for how to save Edward and Winry - if the boy had run away to find her, they should most likely save her too – from the prison they most likely had been thrown into.

Once they reached Central, the group stopped at the nearest inn they could find. After all, they had walked the entire night and most of the day to get there, and they had a lot to plan out before they went up to the Prison the next day.

Breaking the boy and the girl out was probably not so very clever, but it was the only thing they could do. The only thing they really had to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maes Hughes was about to go to bed with his wife when both of them heard a knock on the door. Gracia nodded for Maes to go and answer the door, while she left to check on Elicia, their daughter.

The man sighed as he walked down the stairs and to the door. Who in their right mind would go on a visit around this time of clock? His mind almost stopped working when he opened the door and met faces he hadn't seen in years.

"Good afternoon, Hughes," his best friend told him as he stared at the three persons standing on his doorsteps.

"Roy?! Riza?! Jean?! What a surprise!" for a moment, the shock almost made the man forget about his daughter that slept upstairs. Almost.

"We need your help for something important. Do you have time to talk to us?" Riza asked.

"Of course we have," Gracia's voice said behind him, and the man nodded. After all, it had been a long time since last time they saw each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this boy you were asked to watch over ended up getting captured while he saved a girl in Rush Valley?" Maes asked after listening to his friends' story about why they were there.

"And now we need to get him out of there. Some other people are also looking for him, or at least trying to keep us away from finding him. Do you think you can help us?" Maes looked at his wife, who nodded, before he turned toward them again with a big smile on his face.

"Just say when and I would have a group of people ready to help you. Most of them dislike the military anyway, even though they work there. Oh, and I can get you a map over the place and found out which cell the two of them are in!"

"We knew we could count on you, Maes."

"Oh, before you go. . . You just has to see this lovely picture of my daughter! Isn't she just adorable?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took only a day to have the entire plan completed. The group was going to break in around midnight, using the tunnels under the city to get under the prison, where they would find a way out and from there look for the place the two children were held at.

According to the stuff Maes found out, nobody knew why the two children had been taken there. Not what they had done wrong.

Alphonse had asked Mei if she could stay behind at the inn to wait for them to come back, or go to the meeting place, the place where they would meet up again if the group was split.

The girl had refused even before he was done talking. She had helped them this far, so why not fulfill it? After a while, Alphonse had given up and told her she could come. After all, he enjoyed her company too much.

So, a little before midnight, the group found themselves standing near one of the entries to the underground where they waited for the allies Maes had told them could help.

Soon, a group of three people came toward them, all of them familiar to Roy, Riza and Jean.

Alphonse and Mei stared at the people that came toward them. The first one was a really tall man with pink sparkles all around him. Behind him came another man and a woman, both of them were pretty normal.

"Hey, Roy, Riza, Jean, been a while," the second man said as he gave them a short wave.

"That's for sure," Jean answered with, before the three adults found themselves in a bonebreaking hug by the tall man.

"Roy Mustang! Riza Hawkeye! Jean Havoc! It's great to see you again!" the man almost yelled. Alphonse and Mei exchanged a scared look. Was this man going to help them find Edward and Winry?

The man let go of his friends, and turned his head toward the two children.

"Alphonse Elric! I have heard about your search for your brother! And you, Mei Chang, who gave up your own search to help him!" and soon both of them were in the bonebreaking hug they had seen their friends in just a minute earlier.

"Eh, Armstrong? Maybe you should let go of them? We have a mission to fulfill, remember?" the unknown woman told the man, a little worried about how much the children could take of the hug. The man – Armstrong – gave up his hard hug, leaving Alphonse and Mei to breathe normal again.

"Oh, by the way, Alphonse, Mei, this is Alex Louis Armstrong," the tall man smiled and made the pink sparkles sparkle even more, "Maria Ross," the woman smiled friendly to them, "and Denny Brosh," the second man grinned brightly.

"We heard about you two from Hughes. He told us everything Mustang, Hawkeye and Havoc told him," Denny explained to the two kids. Maria gave them a soft smile, before she turned to the others.

"Come on."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take them that long to find the right place to go up from the underground or find the right cell where the two teenagers were held captured.

In fact, it was a little too easy, like someone maybe had guessed they would try to break them out.

The key even hung right beside the door, able for everyone on the outside of the cell to get it and open the door.

Jean took it down and pushed it into the hole where it should be. Roy was ready to fire his fire-alchemy if it all should show up to be a trap.

The door opened, and showed a small room that held to persons captured. One of them was a young girl chained two the wall on the left side of the cell, the other was a short boy chained to a bench. Alphonse recognized them both quickly as Edward and Winry.

The girl looked up at them with fearful eyes, before they turned friendly in the moment they found Alphonse.

"Al," she whispered quietly. The group relaxed for a moment; at least had they found the right people.

Then, Mei noticed that Edward hadn't moved at all since they got there. Shouldn't he at least have woken up when the light hit his face?

Jean used the same key that opened the door to open the girl's chain. Once the girl was freed from the chain, she rose from the ground and gave her childhood friend a hug. Alphonse hugged friendly back, after all, it had been a while since last time he saw her.

Jean walked over to free the boy they had looked for as well, and like Mei, he too noticed that he didn't move. Alphonse, noticing Jean's weird moments, let go of Winry and stared at his brother.

"Brother!" he called out in fear, and ran the short way over to the bench. What if his brother was dead? What if they had been too late? The fear almost made the boy shake.

Once he got there, he noticed that his brother's chest at least was moving up and down, even if it was slow. Happy that his brother was still alive, the boy started to wake him up while Jean opened the chains.

"Brother!" he called out several times, before the other boy started to open up his eyes.

"A. . . Al?" Edward asked with a weak and painful voice.

"Yeah, Brother, it is me. We will get you out, both you and Winry!" Alphonse told him as he and Jean helped Edward to his feet. Winry came over and took one of his arms over her shoulder.

The boy almost dropped limply against her, the only thing that held him on his feet was his will, after all.

"Come on, now we are getting out of here," Roy said and turned to lead them out of the room. They got out in the hallway, thinking everything had worked out perfect, only to find three men blocking the path in front of them.

"Nice to see you again, Mustang, after all these years. But unforuntaly, we won't let you nor your friends take the boy away. Not when we used so much time trying to find him and his brother!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^**


	10. Separated

**I used a lot of time on this chapter, and still I feel something's wrong-.-'**

**Anyway, onto the story!**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 9**

**Separated**

It didn't take long time before Roy snapped his fingers together and made flames surround the enemy standing in the doorway.

"RUN!" one of the adults yelled, and the entire group ran all they could down the wrong way. Winry and Edward started to fall back as Edward wasn't strong enough to keep up with the others, and Winry knew he would fall if she let go of him. Alphonse and Mei stopped once they noticed how the two of them was falling behind. It sure was a good thing they did, or else they would never have noticed that the three men from earlier followed them.

Mei drew a quick transmutation-circle on the ground in front of her, before tossing her knifes at it. The girl then touched the whole thing, making a circle appear on the wall a little down from the place they stood. The wall started to crumble as she pressed more energy into the transmutation. Shortly after, the whole thing gave up and felt down; blocking the way the enemy had to use to catch up with them.

Unfortunately, this didn't seem to stop their enemy very much.

A loud boom could be heard from the blocking stones as some rose to the roof.

"Come on!" one of the grown-ups called out, all of them waiting for the four children to move away from the danger.

Before they could get away had the leading man showed up on the other side of the fallen wall, followed closely by his helpers, or maybe pawns was a better word on them.

Mei somehow noticed the transmutation-circles the man had on the inside of his hands, most likely tattooed in, before he put them together and picked up a stone.

The girl knew she couldn't move away from the flying stone. Then it would most likely hit one of her companions. But before she could even think about how to stop it, had Alphonse jumped in front of her and dragged her away from it, hiding her behind his back. The girl then noticed that Edward and Winry also had moved away from the flying stone, leaving it to hit the floor between them and the others.

Smoke filled the room once again, and when it finally disappeared, all that could be seen at the place it had hit, was the labyrinth that was the underground. It wasn't exactly a labyrinth, since every way leaded somewhere outside of town, but from a bird's point of view, it was a labyrinth.

The stone-bomb the man had made had ruined the floor between the children and their grown-ups companions, making their only hope to jump over to the other side.

A sparkle of flames passed them and hit in front of the enemy behind them.

"Jump!" Riza's voice called out to them as about ten stone-spikes followed after the flames, aiming for the enemy.

"We will catch you," Maria told them as she, Denny and Riza held their hands out to help them over.

Winry let go of Edward, who finally seemed strong enough to stand on his own feet. The girl looked back, only to see the man's pawns coming toward them, before she took her decision. She sprinted the short way over to the end of the floor, before she jumped out over the hole. The three children on the other side watched as she flew through the air and right over to the other side, only saved by the waiting hands.

Alphonse nodded to Mei to follow the first girl, and he and Edward followed her with their eyes as she did the same as Winry. She too made it over with no problems.

Edward looked over at his brother, his eyes telling him to jump over first. Alphonse only stared back, his eyes telling the other boy exactly the same. It was in that moment that the man's pawns caught up with them and the man decided that he didn't have any use of any of them.

He clapped his hands together, making the circles touch each other, before he made the whole corridor fell down into the labyrinth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mei blinked some times before she opened her eyes completely. She was lying in the labyrinth somewhere. And by the sound of it, she was not alone. Other people's breathing hit her ears as she rose from the ground to get a better look at the situation.

The first thing she noticed was that Alphonse was not there. It wasn't that weird when she thought about it. After all, he and his brother had been standing on the other side of the hole.

The next thing she noticed was that she missed him. The boy had saved her life up there, and he was her only real friend in this country, except from Xiao Mei, who they had left behind at the inn with the rest of their items.

Around her started the others to wake up as well. Not all of them were there, only she, the man called Armstrong and the girl from the prison, Winry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Riza noticed once she woke up from the fall was the pain in her back from hitting the ground so hard.

Then, she feared for her boss. Was he down there too? Was he hurt?

She opened her eyes quickly and looked all around her. Roy was starting to wake up right next to her, looking just as lost as she felt. What did they do now? They had promised to watch both the boys, now both of them were gone. All of the children were gone.

It was only her boss, Denny, Maria and herself down there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ **

**Reviews makes the chapters show up faster. **


	11. AN

**I just wanted to say that I have put this story on hold for the time being. The reason; I have a writer's block; the problem is not that I don't know what to write, its rather that I don't know how to put it down with words. I am so sorry, and I truly apologize for the long wait. **

**I promise I will start writing again once the new year begin^^ **

**So, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone so far! And thanks for sticking with this story so far. **

**GM **


	12. Important Note

Dearest everyone.

I regret to inform you that this is not an update. However, it is a very important note that will decide the future of the story you have clicked on.

Due to real life and all that comes with it, I have had very little time to update or write at all lately. Along with loss of interest, this story has been put on hold for quite a while. Therefore, I have been wondering if I should stop the story. I do sincerely apologise for this, but it is a choice I had to take. I do not want to stop it, but I can't seem to find time for writing on this one recently. I know I am mean for even thinking such a thing, so I'm leaving it up to you to decide; if enough people say I shouldn't stop writing this, I'm not going to do so.

Therefore, I have poll on my page that will be up till the end of this week. The stories nobody seem to want continued are going to be removed. All votes counts, because if even one wants it continued, I would have problems removing it (I would feel guilty for not following that one person's wish for a continuation xD).

If you have something on your mind, please PM me or go back to an earlier chapter and leave a review, since I will remove this note if the story continues.

Once again, I sincerely apologise.

Yours truly

Gabriella Moon


End file.
